Garage
, Brazil.]] A residential garage is part of a home, or an associated building, designed or used for storing a vehicle or vehicles. In some places the term is used synonymously with "carport", though that term normally describes a structure that is not completely enclosed. History and creation The genesis of the garage occurred when Henry Ford invented the Quadracycle in 1896 in his coal shed. Doors in the shed weren't large enough to allow Ford to remove his new invention and give it a test drive. So he pounded an opening in the brick wall large enough to escape the confines of the dusty shed and motored down the lane. Little did he know that he was inadvertently inventing the garage. Since then, the garage has played the role of incubator for other American entrepreneurs for more than 100 years. British residential garages ]] ]] Those British homes that have a garage have a single or double garage either built into the main building (thus subtracting from the living area), detached within the grounds, often the back garden, or in a communal block. As the typical size of a family car has increased significantly over the past thirty years some garages can no longer be comfortably used to park a car and increasingly the garage is used as a general storage space. The common term for these structures in the first decades of the Twentieth Century was motor house. Traditionally, garage doors were wooden, opening either as two leaves or sliding horizontally. Newer garages were fitted with metal up-and-over doors. Increasingly, in new homes, such doors are electrically operated. Traditionally a small British single garage is , a medium is , and a large single garage is . Family saloons are bigger on average than was the case 3 years ago, so the larger size is now preferred. A typical large family car like the Ford Mondeo is about , so even with the larger size garage it is necessary to park to one side to be able to open the driver's door wide enough to get into it. Types of garages The most popular types of garage are four: *The Up-and-Over Door: Is a single sectioned door which is pulled to the roof. It changes its angle directly 90° degrees. *The Sectional Door: Its perhaps the most popular garage door. It is a few sectioned door (usually 4 and 5 sections long) which passes its angle in a rough curve in 90° degrees. *The Round and Corner Door (also called Side Sectional Door): Basically its the Sectional Door but sideways. These are using for space optimizing. You usually don't need a roof for this type of door. *The Roller Garage Door: It's a lot like the Sectional Door but this has more sections, and instead of moving from the floor to the roof, this one just rolls up, as its name says.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byK5-zqw_18 United States residential garages .]] In most American single family and town houses featuring a garage, the garage has a door on the side of the building for vehicles to enter and stay. Most garage doors open upward using an electric chain drive, which can usually be remotely controlled from the resident's vehicle with a small radio transmitter. Garages are connected to the nearest road with a driveway. Interior space for one or two cars is typical, and garages built since the 1960s typically have a door directly connecting the garage to the interior of the house (an "attached Garage"). Earlier garages were often detached and located in the back yard of the house, accessed either via a long driveway or from an alley. In the past, garages were often separate buildings from the house ("detached garage"), almost resembling modern sheds. On occasion, a garage would be built with an apartment above it, which could be rented out. As automobiles became more popular, the idea of attaching the garage directly to the home grew into a common practice. While a person with a separate garage must walk outdoors in any type of weather, a person with an attached garage has a much shorter walk inside a building. Garages are often where the attic entrance is located. Used also to store tools, bicycles, lawn mowers and other such items, most garages have unfinished concrete floors. Since they are heavily used for storage, and as work space for home improvement projects, some home owners do not use their garage to store their car. Many two-car garages only have one usable space. Some garages contain a separate storage room to partially alleviate the problem. See also *Parking External links References Category:Garages Category:Charging stations